Electronic program guides (EPGs) are used to display programming information to viewers. In some cases, it is not unusual for an EPG for a television system to have 10,000 distinct events (i.e. a unique combination of show and time). In such cases it is important for an EPG to have a user interface that is easy to navigate or familiar to a viewer so that the viewer is not overwhelmed by the volume of programming information being presented.